


Novelty

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [148]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaus and Caroline happy first Valentine 's day minid rabble prompt. pls and thanksssssssssssssssssssssssss
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [148]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Novelty

She awoke to the smell of blood and flowers.

Cracking her eyes open, Caroline found the picture window of their hotel room nearly blocked with a massive arrangement of roses, daisies, and peonies. Sunlight filtered through, tinged the slightest pink, for her to see the warm mug waiting on her bedside table.

Most appealing, though, was the strong arm banded around her waist. Klaus’s hand had settled over her heart as he dozed behind her. “Morning, love.”

“Good morning,” she breathed, turning over to face him with a soft kiss. “How did you sneak all this in?”

He brushed her hair out of her eyes, his fingers trailing down to her neck. “You’re a heavy sleeper, but perhaps I wore you out particularly well last night.”

Rolling her eyes, Caroline cuddled into his shoulder as her own hand wandered up and down his chest. “I didn’t think you’d care about Valentine’s Day,” she admitted quietly. Despite him chasing her around the world for a solid decade with carefully constructed chance meetings, she couldn’t recall him putting any importance on holidays other than birthdays.

His mouth lifted in a crooked smile, his gaze warm with affection. “You do,” he replied. “And now that you’re mine-” He punctuated the reminder with another kiss. “-I enjoy the opportunity to spoil you.”

“For someone asking for an eternity with me, you’re setting the bar pretty high for our first Valentine’s Day,” she pointed out, not at all worried. He had a way of exceeding all her expectations.

Klaus shrugged, also unconcerned. “Good, that makes it difficult for anyone else to compete.”

Smiling, she rolled them until he was pinned between her thighs and staring up at her. “Like they’d dare.”


End file.
